Avant fuoco eterno
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = |id = 10757 |no = 1387 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |unitgroup = |description = Avant era noto per la sua forza sconfinata già da quando faceva parte dei cavalieri dell’impero di Agni, e se fosse tornato dalla sua missione senza perdere la memoria, sicuramente avrebbe occupato una posizione di alto livello insieme a suo figlio. Tuttavia, dato il suo amore per la libertà, probabilmente non avrebbe accettato la carica. Forse, soddisfatto del successo del figlio, avrebbe viaggiato impavidamente intorno al mondo per migliorarsi. Dietro di sé, avrebbe lasciato eroiche leggende in molte terre... |summon = Non c’è nient'altro di cui preoccuparsi ad Agni. Almeno finché lui è con i cavalieri. Così posso viaggiare liberamente. |fusion = Sembra che possa diventare ancora più forte. Non posso abbandonare il mio percorso adesso. Non si sa mai cosa ci aspetta. |evolution = Sembra che abbia trovato il percorso giusto per lui. Adesso devo trovare il mio di cammino! |hp_base = 6104 |atk_base = 2579 |def_base = 2105 |rec_base = 1958 |hp_lord = 8004 |atk_lord = 3234 |def_lord = 2637 |rec_lord = 2445 |hp_anima = 9121 |rec_anima = 2147 |atk_breaker = 3507 |def_breaker = 2339 |atk_guardian = 3234 |def_guardian = 2935 |rec_guardian = 2296 |hp_oracle = 8304 |def_oracle = 2488 |rec_oracle = 2892 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Lama del fuoco della Fenice |lsdescription = +50% PS massimi; enorme aumento danno critico, +100% danni da Scintilla ed enorme aumento ATT BB |lseffect = * * * |lsnote = 150% Crit, 100% Spark and 200% BB Atk |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Camminata abbagliante |bbdescription = Combo di 14 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; probabilità di vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; enorme aumento di ATT per 3 turni ed enorme aumento della frequenza dei colpi critici per 3 turni |bbnote = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability, 160% Atk and 60% critical rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Vaporizzatore Genus |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; probabilità di vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 2 turni; aumenta considerevolmente ATT in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni; grande aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance for 30% Spark vulnerability, 20% HP to Atk and 300% BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Distruggianime luminoso |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi fuoco su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); enorme aumento di danni da Scintilla, ATT BB e danni critici per 3 turni |ubbnote = 10% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 300% Crit, 250% Spark and 500% BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500-2500 |es = Ali brucianti della libertà |esitem = Dandemagus |esdescription = +30% a tutti i parametri quando Dandemagus è equipaggiato; aumento di ATT quando la barra BB è piena; aumenta l'ATT relativo ai PS rimasti |esnote = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining & 50% boost when BB gauge is full |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 10756 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +50% ATT |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumento del danno da colpo critico |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta ATT BB quando i PS sono oltre il 50% |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Aumenta l'efficacia dei CB |omniskill4_1_note = 15% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Potenziamento del 50% dei PS massimi nell'Abilità leader |omniskill5_1_note = +10% boost, 60% boost total |omniskill5_2_sp = 50 |omniskill5_2_desc = Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento ATT aggiunto a SBB/UBB |omniskill5_2_note = +100% boost, 400% boost total on SBB, 600% boost total on UBB |omniskill5_3_sp = 50 |omniskill5_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico a BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 50% boost for 3 turns |omniskill5_4_sp = 60 |omniskill5_4_desc = Gli effetti dell'UBB durano 4 turni |notes = |addcat = Legati dal Sangue II |addcatname = Avant Omni |Spset = Set 1 (FH e FG)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *10 Sp - Aumento del danno da colpo critico *20 Sp - Aumenta ATT BB quando i PS sono oltre il 50% *50 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento ATT aggiunto a SBB/UBB **'NB: La traduzione di quest'ultima miglioria è errata. In realtà non è l'attacco a subire un upgrade, ma ATT BB.' |-| Set 2 (FH e FG alternativo)= *50 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento ATT aggiunto a SBB/UBB *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da colpo critico a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *10 Sp - Aumento del danno da colpo critico *20 Sp - Aumenta ATT BB quando i PS sono oltre il 50% *20 Sp - Potenziamento del 50% dei PS massimi dell'Abilità Leader *50 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento ATT aggiunto a SBB/UBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}